


For the First Time (Again)

by GhoulsOnMyBike



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on the Youtube video, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulsOnMyBike/pseuds/GhoulsOnMyBike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy wakes from surgery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen it yet, head on over to Youtube and watch 'Seeing Her for the First Time Again' from Jason Mortensen. It's adorable.

The first thing Eggsy notices when he wakes up is how dry his mouth is. It feels as though he’s been licking a desert floor. There is a light shining beyond his eyelids, perhaps the sun, and he has the sudden fear that he truly is laid out in the desert. Movement to his right alerts Eggsy to another presence and he tries to say something – anything – but the words he wants to say won’t seem to form a sentence.

“Hmm? You’re going to have to repeat that, darling. I can’t quite understand what you’re saying.” The voice startles Eggsy, but it’s a good voice; calm, gentle, confident. It smooths away Eggsy’s worry.

“Sand.” He tries again, “’s in my mouth. Sand.”

There is a chuckle; the sound of it is achingly familiar but Eggsy can’t seem to place it. “I’m sorry, my dear boy, but I’m not sure you’re meant to have anything to eat or drink.”

Eggsy finally opens his eyes, squinting against the bright light. He can tell immediately that he’s in hospital but he can’t remember why. It dawns on him that if he’s in hospital than the person he’d been speaking to must be a doctor. Eggsy shifts, hoping to get a good look around room, but a burst of pain shoots up his side and an unpleasant tugging sensation across his abdomen.

A face appears in his line of vision, “Eggsy, please, try to stay still.”

Finally, a face to match to the voice.

Eggsy is sure he’s never seen someone so beautiful. Warm hazel eyes look back at him from behind thickly framed glasses. The features are a little worn with age but they’re elegant and gentle. The perfectly styled hair is begging for someone’s fingers to get tangled up in it.

“You my doctor?”

The man seems startled at first but then his lips quirk up at the edges, “Dr. Bernini warned me that you’d be a little confused when you first woke up.”

So not a doctor than; Eggsy thinks harder, “Nurse? No; you’re a model, right? You’re fuckin’ gorgeous.”

The man cracks a real smile this time and it lights up the room, “How about you get some rest, Eggsy? We can talk about this later.”

“Who are you?” Suddenly Eggsy feels like he needs to know; he’s missing something important, “What’s your name?”

“My name is Harry,” He knows that name, it's stored somewhere at the back of his mind, “I’m your husband.

Oh.

_Oh._

“We’re married?!” That doesn’t make any sense. The man is flawless, more like a dream than a flesh and blood person, “You’re my husband?”

Harry nods, “For two years now.”

Two years. They have a life together.

_‘I hit the jackpot.’_


End file.
